Snow Daze
by yellowhorde
Summary: 5x3 1x4 School is cancelled on account of snow. How will the Gboys spend their day?


Okay, this is my entry for the Jan'- Feb' 2002 contest. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. They are not mine; they'll never be mine! Life is just too cruel!  
  
Pairing: 5x3 and 1x4  
  
Category: A bit of a humor fic, or at least an attempt at humor.  
  
Warnings: Don't put rocks in your snowballs! Oh, and also maybe a little OOC, and some lime. Yaoi.  
  
Rating: Let's say 'R' for sexual situations and language.  
  
Summary: School is cancelled on account of snow. How will the G-boys spend the day?  
  
Title: Snow Daze  
  
Author: Yellowhorde  
  
Archive: If you want it, take it! Just let me know!  
  
  
  
SNOW DAZE  
  
  
  
A low, muffled, but extremely exited thumping sound could be heard along the narrow hallway at an ungodly early hour of the day. Whatever or whoever was making said noise was moving at breakneck speed. A slender, pale hand gripped the tarnished brass handle of one wooden door, the first of many lining the long corridor, and sent it flying into the wall with a loud bang.  
  
The interior of the room was dimly lit and very messy. On an equally messy bed a partially asleep boy in black silk boxers was shrugging slowly into a rumpled red sweatshirt with the words "Go Big Red" inscribed on the front in large black letters. The boy's long, chestnut hair was pulled into a disheveled braid of extraordinary length. Large, bleary violet eyes regarded the willowy blond boy with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.  
  
"Duo, I just heard on KEFM that all of the metro area schools have been cancelled due to the enormous amount of snow we got last night!"  
  
The blond boy's face and voice were nauseatingly bright and cheerful, something Duo simply COULD NOT deal with so early in the morning, not before two cans of Mountain Dew at any rate, maybe three... Ah, the joy and wonder that was caffeine! Pure bliss! The braided youth was no morning person and as he blinked groggily at the boy standing in his doorway –who was, he noticed, fully dressed in a pink oxford shirt and khaki slacks - it occurred to him that he hadn't understood a single word the boy had chirped. Well, no, scratch that, he had heard "school" and "snow". That much his foggy mind had been able to grasp. The rest had flown right in one ear and out the other.  
  
"Whud d'ya say? Duo mumbled, yawning hugely and scrubbing absently at his face with one hand.  
  
Quatre puffed out his cheeks in exasperation. He'd forgotten that it took Duo a VERY long time to wake up in the morning and remembering this fact, he promptly broke the exciting news down into Duo sized chunks.  
  
"No school! Too much snow!"  
  
Duo's large and infectious grin surfaced upon hearing this news. "Snow? REALLY? Well, now, why didn't you say so?" Happily, the slim youth flung himself back under the mound of jumbled bed linens. From under the pile of blankets came, "Shut the light out on your way out, Quatre!"  
  
Quatre turned off the light, shut the door softly, and retreated from the room-turned-disaster-area with a perplexed smile, rolling his aquamarine eyes at current state of both the room and its occupying pilot's before resuming his mission to bring happiness and glad tidings into the bleak lives of his fellow Gundam pilots. Humming merrily to himself, he opened the next door. He didn't knock- just strolled right in, a sunny smile on his lips.  
  
The pilot who occupied this room was standing before his dresser mirror, comb in hand, making a valiant but vain attempt to subdue his mop of unruly brown hair. Like his room, so neatly arranged as to appear almost uninhabited, the Japanese boy was scrubbed clean and meticulously dressed in matching navy jacket and slacks. A crisp, white dress shirt gleamed in the morning light filtering in through the frost-covered windows, white lace spilling from his high collar. Silently, the youth turned dazzling blue eyes towards the teenager who had entered without knocking or so much as a by your leave. Heero, who was physically and mentally preparing for yet another grueling day of education, raised a questioning eyebrow at the flaxen haired intruder.  
  
(Damn, the sight of Heero in his uniform always flusters me so! He's so very handsome; I just can't seem to help myself! Oh God, I'm blushing! He must think I'm some sort of goofball!)  
  
Quatre squirmed under the intense scrutiny, his pale face tainted pink. A warm tingling sensation coursed through his body, starting in his stomach and racing to the tips of his toes and fingers. Ducking his head, he managed to find his voice, and would you believe it? He even sounded half way normal. Just the faintest bit out of breath…  
  
  
  
"School's been cancelled because of the snow."  
  
Heero continued to appraise the suddenly bashful boy, his dark Prussian blue eyes taking in every lovely detail, his carefully styled hair, his slightly flushed, smooth, unblemished skin, those magnificent eyes the color of the sea… It was all he could do to maintain his composure.  
  
"Thank you, Quatre."  
  
After the door had closed, Heero sat dejectedly on his bed, his head buried in his hands.  
  
"Thank you, Quatre" you say." The boy mocked his own words savagely. "Now that's real deep, very original. Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" he moaned, "Or better yet, show him…" Drifting into in a land of daydreams, Heero unhurriedly began to remove his confining attire, exchanging it for a favorite pair of faded jeans that displayed his tight rear to its best advantage and a blue turtleneck that brought out the dazzling color of his eyes. After a few moments deliberation, he added a matching flannel shirt and a splash of cologne.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre knocked on the door, "Wufei!"  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked again. "Wufei?"  
  
Cautiously, the small boy poked his head into Chinese pilot's room. The sullen boy had informed Quatre on more than one occasion that he did not appreciate people entering into his chambers without express permission. After a few "reminders" -usually involving the use of a katana- the blond Arabian had learned his lesson. Always knock first, then enter.  
  
"Maybe he's just shy…" Quatre mused aloud, glancing around the room for signs of the black eyed oriental. The room was painfully clean and barren, nothing in sight but the bed, dresser with matching mirror, and an end table, all of which seemed to come standard with each room. The bed was neatly made and apparently hadn't been slept in. But, then again, Wufei kept his living space in perfect order. Who knows, maybe he was up already…  
  
"Oh, well! Three down, one to go!"  
  
*****  
  
The two sweat drenched figures reclined on the bed, warm blankets pulled snuggly about them against the morning chill. They lay together, in a tangle of arms and legs, totally spent after a thoroughly rousing bout of lovemaking. The dark haired youth's hand played teasingly along the bare torso of his green eyed lover, his bronzed skin contrasting against the smooth paleness beneath his palms. With a sated smile, he leaned up and brushed his lips gently against Trowa's.  
  
The long banged boy returned the kiss eagerly, pulling the shorter boy into his embrace, his tongue searching for and gaining entrance to that sweet mouth. They fought a slow, lengthy battle of tongue, lips and teeth until Wufei pulled away for air, his onyx eyes sparkling, serene face flushed. As he did so, the blanket gapped, allowing in a puff of cool air, which caused Trowa to shiver delicately, goose bumps raising, his nipples hardening.  
  
Wickedly, Wufei scooted lower and stroked one erect nub of flesh with his tongue, drawing a soft moan from the other boy. Trowa's hands rose up and plunged into the silken mass of Wufei's hair, finally freed from its restraining hair tie, fingers gently kneading his scalp. The brunette's voice was warm and husky with a sudden rising need as he chuckled, teasing affectionately. "Don't you ever get enough?"  
  
Wufei, who had been busily drawing a long line with his moist tongue from Trowa's chest to his smooth flat stomach, murmured, "No such thing." all the while continuing his southward exploration. When the oriental teenager reached the navel, Trowa relaxed and abandoned himself up to the sensations that coursed through his body like waves of fire, arching his hips with a guttural moan, his body silently pleading, his head tossing back and forth slowly against the pillows.  
  
Just as the Chinese boy scooted even lower, his shoulder length hair brushing torturously against sensitive flesh, his head posed and ready to grant his love's deepest desire, the cheerful Arabian flung the door open with a hearty, "Good morning, Trowa!"  
  
Three pairs of eyes widened in utter astonishment, three faces simultaneously flamed scarlet. For an eternity, silence hung heavily in the small room. No one knew what to say…what COULD be said? 'Good morning' sounded rather absurd, but then again, under the circumstances, what wouldn't?  
  
Quatre, face red, eyes wide as saucers, recovered from the shock first. He fumbled for the doorknob and averting his gaze, murmured, "Uh…No school today, you guys… Umm… Sorry 'bout that…" Then he was gone, his rapid footsteps fading away, going… going… gone.  
  
Trowa and Wufei glanced at each other; eyebrows cocked, grinning, and then suddenly the dam broke and the two dissolved into hysterical giggles. They brayed laughter until the tears streamed down their faces, until their sides hurt, until they could neither speak nor draw breath. At one point they actually managed to calm down, to gain some semblance of control, but then apparently without any prompting, the chortles and guffaws started up again in earnest. When the fits of laughter subsided- more or less - Trowa drew the blanket up over their heads and the two lovebirds resumed their pleasurable exploits in spite of the occasional bouts of snickering…  
  
*****  
  
Five bundles of multihued coats, scarves and mittens erupted from the house, amidst a flood of shouts and laughter, then tumbled down the wooden porch, hell bent for fun. The large back yard was blanketed in a thick layer of pristine snow, which had drifted into huge piles near the property's boundary, almost totally obscuring the sturdy chain link fence. The sky was a deep, majestic blue, without even a single puffy cloud to mar its perfection. Thousands of tiny, diamond-like sparkles reflected the sun's brilliant rays-if not its heat. All five boys halted momentarily as if to pay homage to the crystalline beauty stretched out before them.  
  
"Trowa, dear!" Catherine called, sticking her head out of the back door, her brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, purple skirt belling around her knees, "Remember to keep bundled up! And don't get too wet! Oh! And come in before you get too cold, won't you?" There was the briefest of pause and then, "Watch out for yellow snow!"  
  
This last reminder caused all of the Gundam boys to laugh uproariously, that is, everyone but Quatre.  
  
"Yellow snow, she says!" snorted the chuckling Heero, who helplessly gripped his aching sides, his face red, tears of mirth twinkling in his sapphire eyes.  
  
A chuckling Wufei slugged Trowa playfully in the shoulder. "Trowa, dear," he mimed in a chirping falsetto, "don't get too wet, either!" He grinned, batted his onyx eyes, and wagged his eyebrows suggestively at the taller boy, who blushed pinkly, his emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes, Mother!" Duo called out to the retreating form of Trowa's sister, his grin as dazzling as the sun, amethyst eyes aglow.  
  
After a few moments the laughter subsided, and then, Quatre, looking rather puzzled, asked innocently enough, "What does Catherine mean by 'yellow snow'?" His eyes held honest bemusement. Naturally, that was the only spark needed to fuel a whole new batch of giggles…  
  
Some time later, the five boys were deeply immersed into their own forms of winter fun. Quatre was steadily pushing around a boulder of snow the size of a small planet, the first of three balls for a rather ambitious snowman. Wufei and Trowa were flopping around on the white ground making snow angels, while Duo was patiently laying down the foundations of an impenetrable snow fortress. Heero scrounged around the yard for suitable ammunition...  
  
With a straining groan, the small fair-haired boy struggled to hoist up the second sphere of snow, his face turning an alarming shade of red. Finally he managed to get it situated atop the first gargantuan ball without giving himself a coronary. Sweat beaded his brow despite the faint breeze that ruffled his hair and swirled a few puffs of loose snow into dancing dust devils. With a shaky sigh, he leaned against the massive mounds of snow, which was almost his height and almost certainly weighed more than the small-framed youth. With one red-gloved hand, he wiped away the sweat. Who knew that building a snowman would prove to be so…exhausting?  
  
"What are you doing, Quatre?" Wufei asked, strolling over to inspect his friend's handy work, his hood pulled back from his head, revealing disheveled hair and a grinning face flushed from the cold. The raven-haired teen's back and shoulders were covered with wet snow. Trowa trailed behind him in a similar state, beaming his own muted version of a smile.  
  
(I hadn't really noticed it before, but since they've been together, both Wufei and Trowa seem happier, more relaxed…) Quatre thought with mild surprise. The scene he had witnessed this morning flashed through his mind. He cast a longing glance towards Heero, who was packing snow into balls with a practiced grace then one by one placing them aside in an ever- increasing pile. The Japanese pilot apparently felt the weight of Quatre's stare for he turned around and waved cheerfully at the Arabian, grinning from ear to ear, before returning to his work.  
  
Wufei and Trowa exchanged amused glances. Imagine Heero grinning like a love struck fool! Now THAT was scary! You would have to be blind to miss the yearning glance, the sparks of desire that had flared when those two had greeted each other. But even a blind man would have felt the heat that had flashed hot as the sun. Wufei was surprised that there was any snow left in the vicinity. It had been THAT intense! It was just SO obvious! Love was in the air!  
  
Quatre turned his head to face Wufei. His eyes had a glazed far off look to them, a look full of such sappy love that it was almost painful to see. A big dopey smile played along his lips. Suddenly he realized that he had been asked a question, but, he'd be damned if he could remember what it had been…  
  
"Oh…What? I'm sorry?"  
  
Patiently, Wufei repeated his inquiry. "What are you doing, Quatre?"  
  
"Oh… nothing…just building a snowman…" the slight boy's face lit up then. "It's going to be the biggest and best one EVER!  
  
"Well, you know, Quatre," mused Trowa, dropping a wink to Wufei. "Size isn't everything. I'm sure you know the saying, 'Big things come in small packages'." He shot a knowing glance in Wufei's direction causing the Solitary Dragon to burst into flames. God, he was just so easy to tease!  
  
(Ha, got ya!)  
  
"I know, but size must count for something!" Protested the young naïve Arabian.  
  
"Being the biggest isn't everything, my dear boy. After all, what is size without talent?" Quipped Wufei. He smiled sweetly at his lover. Now it was the banged boy's turn to burn. Wufei smirked with satisfaction. He could still give as good as he got…  
  
(Heh, I got ya, back!)  
  
Quatre got the uncanny feeling that the conversation had drifted into unfamiliar territory, someplace dark yet fraught with delightful possibilities… something both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. Feeling out of his depth, the poor boy did what almost any inexperienced swimmer would do when he has realized that he has gotten in way over his head…he panicked and floundered back towards the safety of the shore.  
  
"Y-yes…W-well, be that as it may, I-I was wondering if you guys would like to help me finish Mr. Frosty?"  
  
"Mr. Who?" Chorused the two boys.  
  
"Mr. Frosty! That's his name, or it will be when he's finished… Every snowman needs a name, don't you agree? It's like some sort of tradition…or law…or something."  
  
"If you say so…"  
  
"Sure! Why not?" Trowa said. "There is simply no way you would be able to get the head on the snowman without help. It's too tall! And, besides, what are friends for?  
  
"Gee, thanks you guys!"  
  
The two adolescents agreed to gather up enough snow for the mammoth head while Quatre went inside to ask Catherine if he could borrow a few accessories. You know the ones I'm talking about - hat, scarf, some coal for the eyes and mouth, and, of course, a carrot for the nose, all those traditional trimmings that would bring any halfway decent snowman ohh's and ahh's of admiration. No snowman should be without them, at least in my humble opinion.  
  
"You know, there has GOT to be some way for us to get those two together…" Wufei mused as he and the banged boy rolled the snow into a suitably sized ball.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Trowa agreed, "But HOW?"  
  
"Just give me a few minuets," murmured Wufei. Together the two pilots plotted and schemed on how to help their love challenged friends…  
  
*****  
  
Trowa and Wufei had just finished hoisting the head up on top of the other two balls of snow – no easy task, I can assure you! – when the Perfect Soldier hefted one of the assorted 'weapons' he had spent most of the afternoon making, sighted his target, (Wufei, of course,) carefully aimed, wound up, and let fly.  
  
THWACK!  
  
The cold sphere connected solidly against the back of Wufei's bare head, dribbling bits of ice and moist snow down the back of his flannel shirt, dragging forth a howl of indignant rage from the hapless victim.  
  
Duo, safe behind his snow fort, laughed gleefully. "Bull's eye, Heero! Way to go, man!"  
  
"But, of course!" Quipped the Japanese youth, hefting yet another ball and chucking it at his adversary. This time, Wufei saw it coming and was able to dodge the assault.  
  
"Injustice!" Howled the red-faced Wufei. "Yuy, have you no honor?"  
  
"Alls fair in love and war, Chang!" Another missile was launched. Wufei scrambled for cover behind Quatre's immense snowman.  
  
"Trowa! We need ammunition, NOW!"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Wufei!" And indeed, the green-eyed pilot had managed to put together a respectable pile of snowballs for such short notice.  
  
Wufei grinned and planted a quick peck on his love's check. "You ARE the best. I really mean that!"  
  
And so the battle began. Snow flew fast, but insults and jeers flew faster!  
  
"Ha, you missed, you moron!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"You throw like a girl!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Yo' mama!"  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
"My mama could kick yur mama's ass any day of the week!"  
  
SPLAT!  
  
"Eat snow, bitch!"  
  
THUD!  
  
"Ow! Hey, Heero! Your not supposed to put rocks in these damn things!"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" Heero sang.  
  
"He's not sorry one little bit…" Wufei groused, rubbing his temple gingerly.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre eased out of the door pushing with his back instead of his hands, which were gripping an overflowing cardboard box close to his chest. "Thanks again, Catherine!" The boy called over his shoulder, "I really appreciate this! Oh, and hot chocolate would be wonderful!"  
  
Smiling happily, Quatre turned and gawked at the mass destruction that had been unleashed in his absence. He gasped in dismay, the basket dropping from suddenly numb fingers. The colorful assortment of winter wear scattered everywhere, in bright contrast against the white backdrop of snow. The yard was littered with the shattered remains of snowballs, and here and there were dented impressions where bodies had staggered and fallen only to rise and fight again. But worst of all, his precious snowman looked like it had broken out in hives.  
  
And still the battle raged on. Snow flew fast and furious. It was just too much for the gentle spirited youth to deal with.  
  
"Stop it, you guys!" Cried Quatre, "You shouldn't be fighting at all!"  
  
Four spheres of snow flew through the air towards the fair-haired boy.  
  
SPUH-LAT!!!!  
  
"Hey, Quatre? You all right?"  
  
"He's been laying there for an awfully long time. Think he needs help?"  
  
"Oh, man! I think we killed him…"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Maxwell!"  
  
Slowly, the Arabian youth lurched to his feet; his coat and pants covered in snow, a thin line of blood trickling down his forehead. His face was a deep and alarming shade of red, his brows knitted together in absolute fury, battle aura flaring prominently around him, black and deadly.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"  
  
*****  
  
Four battle weary boys lounging around Catherine's kitchen table. They sipped from large mugs of hot chocolate and awaiting medical attention. Nothing much was said, they were all too sore to engage in social niceties, anyway. With a sigh, Catherine gently applied a bandage to the forehead of the unusually sullen Quatre who winced as she did so. The brunette girl swiveled in her seat to glare at the sullen Japanese boy at the far end of the table.  
  
"You shouldn't put rocks in your snowballs, Heero." She chided gently.  
  
"I said, I was sorry!"  
  
"It's not me you should be apologizing to, and you know it!"  
  
Heero sighed and dropped his gaze to his large hands clasped loosely around the pleasantly warm mug and mumbled, "Look, Quatre… I…I'm sorry about the snowballs. Really I am…"  
  
Prussian blue eyes glanced over at the blond youth, who was silently blowing at the steam which drifted lazily up from his own mug of hot chocolate, looking anywhere and everywhere… except at Heero. "Fine, whatever." The tone was as icy as a glacier.  
  
(Damn, now I've done it…) Heero slumped dejectedly in his chair.  
  
Uh-oh! Love on the rocks! Red alert! RED ALERT! All hands on deck! This is not a drill! Repeat: THIS IS NOT A DRILL!  
  
Trowa and Wufei exchanged a meaningful look then, smiling faintly, Wufei leaned over towards his Japanese friend and stage whispered, "Hey, Heero! I need to talk with you in private for a moment…"  
  
*****  
  
The next morning…  
  
A door bangs open, fluorescent bulb dispelling the darkness "No school, Duo!" Quatre trilled out.  
  
A hand reached up from under the pile of blankets, waving the boy away, "'Kay! Thanks!" Then, "Lights! Out!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Jeez!"  
  
Quatre considered skipping Heero's room for a brief moment but then decided against it. The messy haired boy had, after all, apologized. And the golden-haired youth was not one to hold grudges. Usually.  
  
Unbeknownst to Quatre, Wufei and Trowa, in identical green flannel robes, huddled behind Wufei's partially opened door, listening with all their might, hands clamped over mouths to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape.  
  
As was his style, Quatre strode boldly into the Japanese boy's room and came to a sudden and complete standstill.  
  
"Heero!" exclaimed the boy, leaping back against the door in disbelief, heat coursing through his pale body, red roses blooming on his cheeks. "You – you aren't wearing any clothes!"  
  
Indeed he was not! Bare as the day he was born, Heero sauntered over towards the flabbergasted boy, an inviting smile playing along his lips. "Nice of you to notice!" He purred.  
  
Heero took the astonished Quatre by the hand, shut the door, the latch making a soft click, and then led the blushing youth gently but firmly towards the bed.  
  
Wufei and Trowa scurried over and pressed their ears against the now closed door. For the longest time only vague muffled murmurs could be heard from within the room, but after a while these subsided and were replaced by the faint rhythmic squeaking of a mattress, the soft steady thudding of the headboard against the wall. This went on for many minuets, the tempo gradually quickening to a frantic speed, and then suddenly, there was a strangled cry of shocked ecstasy.  
  
"Ohhh! Ohm'God, H-Heero!"  
  
Mission accomplished!  
  
Grinning, the two voyeurs gave each other the high five, and then casually strolled off towards Trowa's room.  
  
"What was it you said to Heero yesterday, Wufei?" wondered Trowa as he settled into bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin.  
  
"Just a little helpful advise." Wufei murmured, curling up besides his love with a contented smile.  
  
"I guess things will work out pretty well for those two. That must have been some advise!"  
  
"Well, it sure worked on you!" The Chinese youth murmured and leaned in for a quick kiss.  
  
Feeling warm and contented, the two snuggled together and eventually drifted off to sleep as a new crop of fat fluffy snowflakes started to fall from the overcast sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
